


Kinktober: Animal jamween

by Unqio12



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other POVs, POV First Person, Reader is a virgin, Reader is an OC, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, animal jam is my favorite game, reader could be female or male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: This is the tale of all halloween stories in the depths of Jamaa which is nowhere to be revealed.  Jammers of all ages don't know it yet because it's only the beginning.





	Kinktober: Animal jamween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my first time making a story collection for the 31 days of October. But I'm making this story collection AJ version since animal jam is my favorite game. Also, I have a list of what the stories are gonna be about and what the ship parings gonna be like. So I hope you guys enjoy. (P.s, since I have school somehow I cannot make every single story for every single day in october. So I'll have to make one story at a time, sorry for the inconvenience.)

Here's a list of all the stories so far on the Kinktober: Animal Jamween.

1st day: What if... (TwinkleDaringApple/The Phantoms and the Phantom king)

2nd day: Recurring Nightmares of Jamaa (SwimmingCleverViolet/The Lost Jammer/Fman122/Wretchedjungle)

3rd day: An Old friend (ScooterZanySun/SneakyVonShadow)

4th day: Daddy please... (RosyTempleRoo/SergentSnarkyProud)

6th day: Jammers never listen (PioneerRoundPaw/MythicalRainyPeach)

7th day: (no current title yet)

8th day: (no current title yet)

9th day: (no current title yet)

10th day: ???

11th day: ???

12th day: ???

13th day: ???

14th day: ???

15th day: ???

16th day: ???

17th day: ???

18th day: ???

19th day: ???

20th day: ???

21st day: ???

22nd day: ???

23rd day: ???

24th day: ???

25th day: ???

26th day: ???

27th day: ???

28th day: ???

29th day: ???

30th day: ???

31st day: ???


End file.
